


i'm so lost for you (crash into me)

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Implied Twincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler knows every inch of Cameron's body, and all of the places where it differs from his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so lost for you (crash into me)

Tyler can close his eyes and recite, from memory, all of the blemishes on his brother’s body. He knows about the thin line on the back of Cameron’s neck from an old horseplay incident, he can picture the heart-shaped birthmark on Cameron’s left shoulder, he can perfectly describe the bruise on Cameron’s thigh from where he hit himself with a rowing paddle one morning when it was too-early-for-this a.m. The minuscule mole underneath his left ear, the red marks around his ankles from where his socks are tight against his skin, the small cluster of freckles on the back of his right knee. Tyler has studied them all, mapped them out carefully in his brain so that he never forgets where they are.

It’s like he’s always carrying a diagram of Cameron’s body. It doesn’t make much sense to most people - “your body’s the same as his,” they tell him - but it’s necessary. If he doesn’t keep a running tally of all the places where Cameron’s skin is unlike his own; if he doesn’t make sure that he knows where each and every speck is, he’ll wake up one morning and there will be something new, something he’s never seen before. There will be a part of Cameron that he doesn’t know like the back of his own hand (or the back of Cameron’s, for that matter), and that thought makes his stomach turn.

He sits on the couch sometimes, not even an inch from his brother, tracing his fingertips along Cameron’s arm or grazing the tops of his knuckles. He just needs to feel warm skin and know that there’s something holding them together, something tethering them to one another. “I’m six-five, two-twenty, and there’s two of me,” he says, and he means it. They’re teammates, best friends, equals, partners. There’s very little separating them, except the bruises and blemishes on their bodies.

If he forgets a single inch of Cameron’s body, he starts all over again, and Cameron leans back and lets him explore and memorize. He likes Tyler’s fingers in his hair, Tyler’s breath on his neck, Tyler’s palms on his biceps.

Tyler just likes knowing. Knowing that Cameron is his, and no one else could ever do this to him, and that’s what keeps them _together_  - always together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to isabela (isthismicrophonelive @ tumblr) for the prompt: "tyler knows every inch of cameron's body and all the places where it is not identical to his own (scars, moles, birth marks)".  
> as always, thanks to lindsey for the support. love you. c:  
> i own nothing but this fic.  
> enjoy! :)


End file.
